Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan
Plot The episode starts with Team Alejandro in economy class. Heather shouts that she hates econemy class, to which Bridgette tells her that she should be happy her "enemy", Alejandro, got voted off. Heather notices the wording and says that Alejandro wasn't her enemy. Duncan and Bridgette then talk about Heather possibly liking Alejandro. Meanwhile, Team Amazon is enjoying first class. Gwen lays down next to Cody, to his pleasure. She asks an intern for more chocolate. Cody eats all of it, and he says sorry. Gwen forgives him, and says she was on a diet anyway. She then says that she will hook up with Cody, because her and Trent broke up in Total Drama Action. They hug, and almost kiss, but Chris ruins the moment by telling everyone to report to the cargo hold. He says that the plane is landing in Japan, but tells Chef to slice the door open. He does so, and the cast starts falling into Japan. Chris tells them to sing, and the cast sings Before We Die. They survive however, when they land in a bowl of rice. Cody asks Gwen if she is okay, and she says she's fine, but also allergic to rice. So Cody carries her out of the bowl. Chris says that the first challenge is inside a Japanese game show studio. Some people from a team will go into a ball with their team color on it. Then, go around the game board scoring points for the team. The team with the most points win the advantage for the second part of the challenge. Owen goes in with a panda, and so does Bridgette. However, Cody doesn't get a panda, he goes in with Gwen. The pinballs set off. Cody and Gwen start with a thousand points. But Bridgette tames her panda, and also scores a thousand points, and another thousand points. Cody and Gwen catch up by adding two thousand points to their score. He asks Gwen where they are going, and she says left. They score another two thousand points. Owen suddenly trips Cody and gets three thousand points in the act. This also gains Team Amazon a thousand points. Bridgette hits all of the bumpers, which gains her ten thousand points. But the panda attacks her. Cody and Gwen add two thousand points to their score. That challenge finishes, and Chris says the results. Bridgette won with twelve thousand points. Team Amazon came in second place with eight thousand points, and Team World Tour gets last place with three thousand points. Cody asks Gwen for help because he got hit in the groin many times. So she gives him an ice pack. The second part of the challenge is for the teams to make their own Japanese commercial. Team Alejandro and Chris Is Really Really Really Awesome chooses props first due to winning the first part of the challenge, followed by Team Amazon, and Team World Tour choosing last and stuck with whatever is left. Duncan grabs a chainsaw, and Bridgette suggests that it could be a horror commercial and the slice the bag of the candy in half and say the name of it. Gwen asks Cody for an idea. And he suggests a Japanese game show parody. Gwen asks what it should parody, and Cody says the one when people have to bend their bodies to get past the wall. Gwen suggests that the hole will be the shape of the candy. They both start building. Harold and Owen get shoes and denchures. Chris views the commercials. He declares that Team Alejandro takes first place and first class, and Team World Tour gets second place, and Team Amazon votes someone off. He says the reason for this is because Team World Tour showed the candy, and Team Amazon only showed the shape. Team Amazon goes to the elimination ceremony. Gwen, Cody, Courtney, and Noah vote for Sierra, and Lindsay and Sierra vote for Gwen. Sierra is voted out and Chris pushes her off the plane. Cast Trivia Goofs *When Chris asks for Team Amazon's commercial, Team Alejandro and Chris Is Really Really Really Awesome shows their's instead. Category:Episodes Category:My Total Drama World Tour Episodes